


The Changing Seasons

by xrosepetalsx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/xrosepetalsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Season’s, Four separate happenstances that make Ryeowook love Kyuhyun more and more, and a confession that decides Ryeowook’s favorite season of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Changing Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal. Archived here.
> 
> LJ Verson: [here](http://insanityplays.livejournal.com/1475.html)

Ryeowook shivered even as he sat down in his relatively warm first period. He'd forgotten his jacket again, again being the operative word. He hardly ever remembered it when he needed it most. He was always lucky enough to have some friend willing to give up theirs for a period or two later in the day, but that didn’t make him feel any less stupid.

Most of the time, when he was handed the jacket, his friends would berate him for his idiocy. It always made him smile a shy smile and sent a blush to his cheeks, even as he reached out with shivering fingers for the warmth they were offering. Just thinking about it now sent a small smile to his lips, though that had more to do with the _who_ who most often offered up his jacket than embarrassment just at the thought.

Though admittedly there was some embarrassment in there because the person who most often gave up his jacket happened to be his current crush, and _best friend_ , Cho Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook chafed his hands together, trying to simulate the feeling of warmth even as his thoughts turned to Kyuhyun, which all on its own sent warmth sparking through his heart. His small smile was getting bigger just from thinking of the others smile, the others eyes that shone love; brotherly love but love none the less.

He also sighed. He might already know the other was bi, but they were _best friends_ as mentioned before. He wasn’t supposed to fall for him, especially when the other only seemed to regard him as an older brother.

He knew the bell for the beginning of first period would ring in about 30 minutes, so he had nothing to do but wait out the cold and try to keep his mind off his best friend until he had something to distract himself with. He hoped someone would show up in the classroom early like him, give him an excuse to lose himself in friendly conversation and thoughts that _didn’t_ revolve around Kyuhyun.

He looked down at his desk, at the freezing pale skin of his arms. He really wished it would warm up soon, or that the heaters in the school could suddenly produce more heat then they did - they hadn't been working right all year and it was already December. Winter break would be here soon.

He sighed at the thought. He wasn't sure he really wanted Winter break to come, though his house was much warmer then the school. Kyuhyun would be leaving on vacation, and Ryeowook hated being away from him for long periods of times.

His thoughts were always returning to Cho Kyuhyun when he had nothing to do but examine their relationship, examine his feelings that seemed to only be growing stronger rather then waning. But he couldn’t help it, he _was_ in love with him, and for who knew how long. He’d only just realized it recently. He was going to miss him for that first week he would take to visit his grandparents.

At least they would be able to spend Christmas together – he’d promised he’d be home for that.

And then Kyuhyun was there, standing next to him and shoving something in his direction. He looked up to the item in question and smiled. It was a hoodie.

"Knew you'd forget one today," and Kyuhyun smiled that snarky smile of his that always sent chills up Ryeowook's back. Ryeowook smiled back and took it gratefully, pushing his arms into the sleeves and pulling it over his head, surreptitiously inhaling the scent that belonged to his best friend before his head popped out the other end.

"Thanks," he answered, and once again found himself faced with Kyuhyun's outstretched arm, this time holding a plastic container that was smoking at the top. His smile widened and he laughed softly, reaching out to take it, noting the similar one already sitting on the desk next to him where Kyuhyun was settling in. He was almost certain it would be hot chocolate, and when he took a sip, he made a little sound akin to a pleasurable moan in the back of his throat. Kyuhyun knew him so well.

\--

Winter had passed, bringing Spring with it's relatively cool air and long rains. Ryeowook no longer had to worry about forgetting his jacket - Kyuhyun promised to always bring the brown hoodie just in case he forget his own jacket. This always made him smile and laugh and say "You take such good care of me Kyuhyun-ah! Sometimes I wonder why you aren't the older one," and it was true; Kyuhyun always took care of him.

It was just one of those things that made Ryeowook love him all the more, though his secret crush remained a secret buried deep inside of him, heart hidden from his sleeve.

Most of the time, Ryeowook purposely forgot his jacket, just so he could wear that heavenly brown hoodie that held Kyuhyun's smell each and every time. There was few occasion when Kyuhyun's hoodie went unused.

He’d known it would be cold today, known Kyuhyun would bring an extra jacket, so didn't bother grabbing his own. However, halfway to school, it stared to rain. He hadn't thought it would rain today, especially not _before_ he made it to school and got that hoodie from Kyuhyun.

He stared up at the sky as the rain pelted against his skin, picking up speed and frequency and quickly soaking him through. He was shivering when he started walking again – there was no point in turning around and returning home for his jacket, he was already half way to school and he couldn’t miss today. He had a test in Biology that would bring his C up to a B if he did well. The last test hadn’t gone so well.

He would have started running in order to get out of the rain faster, but it was really raining hard. The ground was already covered, big puddles were already forming. He wagered he'd not only be freezing and soaked when he got to school, but probably late too. He couldn't maintain the speed he'd been walking before hand.

He managed a small smile, however, at the thought of the reception he would get when he saw Kyuhyun, sopping wet and without a jacket. He wondered if the other would force his PE clothes on him as he had black sweatpants instead of black shorts. They would be a little long on him, as the younger was taller then him, but he would be comfortable.

A hand fell on his shoulder, and something stopped the freezing cold rain from hitting him harshly as it had been before. He looked up, Kyuhyun's smiling face coming into view. His eyes widened, even as a smile started to spread contagiously across his face.

"Kyuhyun!" He could hardly hear his own voice over the sound of the rain hitting the umbrella over them and the concrete around them, but it didn't matter. Kyuhyun was with him, sharing his umbrella in the pouring rain. All that was missing was the romantic kiss and all would be complete.

"You should watch the weather report before you leave Wook-ah," he teased, smiling and leaning closer. Ryeowook's heart beat sped up, the smile started to slip off in wide eyed aw, but Kyuhyun only swept his wet bangs from out of his eyes and removed his hand, smiling a sweet smile of brother like affection. Ryeowook sighed, turning to stare down. If only it could be more then brotherly.

Kyuhyun took his hand and tugged him along, beginning the trek to school. It made Ryeowook blush, and he hid his face by continuing to stare at the ground. He felt warm, even as the rain continued to pour around them. The hand covering his sent shivers up his spine, set his body on fire, but he'd rather be burned alive then let go.

If Kyuhyun hadn't come along, he'd still be getting soaked. He smiled a small smile and peeked up at the younger boy - Kyuhyun was always there to save him. He wondered what he'd do if he lost him.

As it turned out, Kyuhyun did in fact force his PE clothes on him and he ended up sleeping in the warm cotton sweat pants before he had to return them the next day.

\--

Spring made way for Summer, the hottest season and the end of Ryeowook's chances to take an extra jacket offered by Kyuhyun and the sometimes extra offered hot chocolate. He could still remember those days of warmth, though he sometimes wondered if the warmth that had always flooded his body really had anything to do with the jacket or the hot chocolate. He wondered if maybe, it had only really taken Kyuhyun's presence to warm him from the inside out, just like that day in April when it'd rained and Kyuhyun had shown up with an umbrella to share and a hand to hold.

He felt like purring at the memory of comfort, but now they were at the lake, basking in the sun and drinking what had quickly become warm lemonade. Kyuhyun had complained the water was too cold, so he wasn't willing to go in and Ryeowook had decided not too either. At least for a little while. Kyuhyun’s bare chest was a nice distraction from the heat.

He sighed and dragged himself up from his sitting position beside the quiet, sun bathing Kyuhyun, and dipped a foot in the cool water of the lake. He trembled at the cool feeling, and jumped in. When his feet were able to touch the bottom, he pushed back up, bursting through the surface with a laugh. He loved that feeling of water parting around him as he shot up through it to reach the surface - he never got tired of it.

He could hear the low chuckle of Kyuhyun behind him, and trembled at the sound. He loved that sound even more then he loved the feeling he’d just experienced. He wondered how many more times he could make the younger male laugh like that with him, wondered how long he could keep his attention on him.

He smiled and dived back under, stretching to touch the bottom with his palm and twisting so his feet would touch and he could shove himself back to the surface again. He stared up at the surface with a grin as the water parted around him, the feeling of his body rushing through the cold to touch the warmth above.

He took in a deep breath of air when he hit the surface, a giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach, and glanced slyly over his shoulder. Kyuhyun was grinning at him, that sweet, loving grin of a brother. Ryeowook sighed and laid on his back, let himself drift along as he stared up at the sun.

He honestly couldn’t remember when he’d fallen in love with the younger, just that he’d known him since he’d moved here, into the house next door. He remembered going over with a plate of his own handmade cookies, how Kyuhyun’s mom had answered and how he’d seen a much younger Kyuhyun sitting on the couch with a video game controller in hand, eyes glued to the TV.

The picture it made in his mind always made him smile, even as he sucked in a breath and let himself sink under the water. He had a lot of memories such as that one that never seized to make him smile, but he couldn’t remember the actual moment he’d fallen in love. He did remember when he’d realized it.

That had only just been last year – last fall to be exact. The beginning of the year, when Kyuhyun and his last boyfriend had broken up. He remembered being relieved, and then confused as to why he was happy Kyuhyun and Sungmin had broken up. And then he realized he was in love, for how long he was still unsure.

As he got ready to plant his feet on the lake bottom and push himself back to the surface, he realized something was tugging on the fabric of his swimming trunks. His eyes furrowed and he twisted slightly to see what it was.

An underwater branch had caught hold of him somehow. He pulled his leg up and tried to jerk the fabric free but it apparently had a good hold; it wasn’t letting go. He reached down to try and yank it free with his hands, but he was running out of breath and he couldn’t seem to grab onto the branch.

He could feel fear starting to drum through his body and make his movements slightly frantic. He tried to calm down even as his lungs begun to beg for air. He’d been under for longer, but never because he _couldn’t_ get back up.

He finally caught hold of the branch and tried to break it from the rest of the plant it was attached too. If he couldn’t get it to release its hold, he’d take the whole thing with him. If only the oxygen depravation wasn’t making his muscles so weak.

He struggled to pull it free but his vision was blurring, his lungs screaming. His muscles were starting to feel like rubber – they didn’t want to work for him anymore. He could feel his body beginning to shut down.

From somewhere above him, he thought he heard the sound of someone breaking the surface of the water. He felt something grab hold of his wrist, heard the sound of something snapping, but all was black, except for the quick flash of warm brown eyes filled with fear that met his own.

Later, as he lay on his best friend’s couch where he was spending the night, throat sore and with a fever, he recalled the day he’d fallen in love rather easily. It’d been the very same day he’d been thinking about earlier. It’d been the very first moment he’d laid eyes on him, those brown eyes glued to the TV, fingers expertly hitting the buttons as he played his video game, curly reddish brown hair framing a pale, beautiful face.

Those deep brown eyes filled with fear flashing over and over again in his mind assured him of that. It had only taken one look at that face, and he was hooked for life.

\--

The glorious Summer following their Sophomore year ended and the Fall of their Junior year came upon them again. It’d been a year now that Ryeowook had had to deal with the knowledge of being in love with his best friend. It felt like being back at the beginning, wind blown by the fact that he was in _love_.

It was nearing the end of October now, about a week after the day last year Kyuhyun had broken up with Sungmin and Ryeowook had discovered his feelings for him. It was a beautiful day for Fall, the air just the right temperature, the wind blowing just slightly enough to ruffle the leaves in the trees slightly.

Ryeowook was sitting under a tree on a hill near their house, not too far away from the park. He was looking up at the blue sky, at the wisps of cloud, breathing in the cool, clear air, head leaned against the bark of the tree. There were scattered leaves around him, bright reds, oranges and yellows, no longer green as winter approached.

Out of all the seasons in the year, Ryeowook wasn’t sure which was his favorite. Last Fall, he’d discovered what it was like to be in love, and even though it pained him sometimes, he was glad he’d discovered it. Glad it had been Kyuhyun he’d fallen for, even if the younger could never see him as anything but an older brother.

Last Winter, Ryeowook had received a warm brown hoodie every day he forgot his own, and hot chocolate on the coldest of days from Kyuhyun. Both warmed his body, but the fact that they were from Kyuhyun warmed his heart and soul.

Last Spring, Ryeowook had discovered what it was like to be well taken care of as Kyuhyun showed up beside him in the pouring rain with an umbrella to share. He’d been warm from the touch of a hand in his own even while wearing soaked through clothing. He’d received the warmest cotton sweat pants in exchange for his own freezing clothing, and wore them through the night.

Last Summer, Ryeowook had nearly drowned, and Kyuhyun had saved him. He’d stayed by his side the entire time he was sick and made sure he was always comfortable. Those warm brown eyes had reminded him of why he loved him so much.

And now it was Fall once more. He smiled and let his eyes slip closed in contentment, but his silence didn’t last long. It seemed like mere moments later someone was stepping on leaves and moving to sit down next to him.

He opened his eyes and peered next to him, unsurprised to find Kyuhyun sitting beside him. Said boy looked down at him with a grim look on his face and sadness in his eyes. Ryeowook’s heart begin to race, what was wrong? Kyuhyun had told him this was the longest he’d ever stayed in one place…was he about to tell him he was moving away again?

“Kyu…what’s wrong?” he asked tentatively, sitting up straighter until the top of his head reached Kyuhyun’s nose and he was forced to look up from lush pink lips to stare into beautiful brown eyes. A fleeting thought _‘If Kyuhyun’s moving away, I’ll kiss him goodbye. I’ll stop hiding my true feelings for him.’_

“What’s going on? Are you moving away?” he asked hesitantly, holding his breath after the word’s passed his lips. A shake of the head had him breathing again and he became determined to comfort his best friend like he had always comforted him.

“Then what’s wrong Kyuhyun-ah? You know you can tell me anything…” he whispered, peering up at him with concern in his eyes. He didn’t expect Kyuhyun’s hand to press itself to the side of his cheek, but he didn’t pull away. He was too mesmerized by those gloomy brown eyes.

“I’m in love with you, and I’m afraid I’m going to lose you for this.” Kyuhyun whispered against his lips as his face grew closer, those gloomy eyes filling with determination. Ryeowook gasped when the soft lips he’d always dreamed about pressed against his own. Kyuhyun didn’t waste the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth and move it sensuously against his own.

He moaned, a hand moving to the back of the others neck and pressing him closer. He couldn’t believe this was happening, but he wasn’t going to waste time being stunned. His heart was ready to beat right out of his chest, and tears were starting to bloom in his eyes. He just couldn’t believe this was happening.

When Kyuhyun made to move away, he only pulled him closer and opened his mouth wider, crushed his body to the younger’s in a way that made the other gasp in surprise.

When they did finally pull away, Ryeowook had tears running down his face and a small smile and blush on his face. He looked up shyly from under his lashes to see a dazed but happy look on Kyuhyun’s face.

“Well…I suppose that answer’s that question.” And he grinned, pulling Ryeowook into an unexpected, but not unpleasant, hug. Ryeowook could only hum in contentment at the feel of those arms around him, holding him in a very _non_ brother like way.

It was only a little while later, when Ryeowook was sitting between Kyuhyun’s legs, head on his chest, staring up at the sky with arms around his waist, that Ryeowook finally said something.

“You know…I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you.” And he blushed, not daring to turn his face to see the others reaction. A low chuckle vibrated against his back, making him blush harder, and then a hand was on his cheek, turning him in for another kiss.

“Me too…” Kyuhyun whispered when they pulled apart for air, a smile curling the corners of lips before he moved in for another kiss.

Ryeowook didn’t complain. His heart was beating for joy, and he finally knew what his favorite season was. He loved them all, because with each changing season, new experiences and new chances blew in.

\--


End file.
